


To Love The Devil

by orphan_account



Series: The Fallen Angel [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Boo Seungkwan, Forbidden Love, Light BDSM, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rough Sex, Seungkwan is Jesus basically, Smut, Spanking, Top Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Vernon is Satan, i am sorry to anyone who is deeply religious, poor joshua has like one line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vernon dug his nails into the soft of Seungkwan’s skin, making blood well in tiny drops. Seungkwan cried out a little– in pleasure– his breath thin and quick, and Vernon lifted his thumb to his lips, suckling at the little smear of blood. But that did not frighten Seungkwan anymore. His lover looked starved.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Series: The Fallen Angel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015843
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	To Love The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This is, for the most part, plot for smut. I might write more, I might not. 
> 
> also: a thank you to my friends who convinced me to write verkwan bible smut.
> 
> Credit for the fabulous edit goes to my dear friend @PainDepice

_Hell was not a special place. It was an extension of a human’s life on earth. In hell, they fell forever. The idea of heaven was that one finally stopped falling._

Smoke hung heavy on the shorn wheat fields, the earth bristling like an old woman. The apple trees had long ago been stripped bare; anything that mother earth could’ve given long since dug up and boiled into meal. The sky sagged cold, coughing spatters of dull sunlight onto the grey and empty farms. The birds had gone, arrows flung forth, always south, always away.

A wind picked up, smelling of clover growing through the roof, rust, and old, dry marrow. Seungkwan stood, overlooking this dying paradise, tears dripping down his chin. He tried to knuckle it away, rubbing his nose red. His father had never been very keen on forgiveness. And the humans, he said, were the worst kind of monsters he’d created. They didn’t deserve forgiveness.

Seungkwan’s eyes dropped, too tired to squint in the autumnal light. He was not unlike the humans. They were his father’s children, his siblings so to speak, born in kind, soft bodies that had weltered at the touch of Satan.

They hadn’t been able to withstand it– the darkness of the world.

His father created Seungkwan as a means to make amends. He was the second born, the one to save earth, to prove that humanity could resist. He felt driven to excel and was unable to relax. Seeing himself through his father's eyes, Seungkwan felt as if he was an object that might be thrown away if he failed to make himself useful.

“There’s someone that wants to see you.” A young boy’s voice cut through the brisk, ashy wind like scissors.

Seungkwan’s nose wrinkled in distaste. He turned to look at Joshua, his only loyal follower, a boy mere twelve years old. He’d found him on the streets a few months ago, had opened his arms to the boy, gathered him up and smoothed his hair and fed him bread.

“Who is it?”

“A man who said he traveled from far to see you,” Joshua explained.

He must be very sick, Seungkwan thought. Or maybe he knew someone that he held dear that needed Seungkwan’s help. A wind kicked at the grasses, then, sudden and brief, neither warm nor sweet. Joshua’s thick, dark hair was plaited around his head. Seungkwan petted the boy’s head.

“I’ll go see after him then,” he murmured, and left Joshua to stand on the balcony by himself.

Downstairs, a stranger awaited him. He was tall and slim, and stood with his arms crossed and hip cocked as he rested his weight on one leg. His expression, at first glance, seemed wildly unimpressed, but there was a glimmer in his dark eyes that betrayed something almost akin to amusement.

For a moment, they stared at each other like two wild animals drinking from the same stream, Seungkwan deciding whether or not to run and hide from the other.

“Oh darling.” His voice was low and deep. Seungkwan had to fight a shiver as the man’s gaze swept back up his form. His words were honeyed, humour curling around each syllable and sound as it left his mouth and fell from soft, petal lips. He seemingly found Seungkwan amusing. “You’re a little out of your depth, aren’t you? You probably have no idea who you just ran into, huh.”

He didn’t look like Seungkwan’s usual clientele. Seungkwan rattled his brain for what could have possibly led to this, quickly narrowing in on the only variable in the situation—his gaze flicked to the man’s eyes which crackled hearth-red, ember-gold.

“Are you a fallen one?”, Seungkwan asked, dread and anxiety mixing into one large, precarious cocktail in his abdomen. The stranger seemed delighted he’d caught on so quickly, humming in response.

“You could say so.” His tone dipped as he tilted his head, adjusting his stance, and Seungkwan’s attention was drawn to the rest of his body— heat flushing across cheeks instantly. The man’s eyes seemed to gleam in response to Seungkwan’s gaze, and Seungkwan felt arousal beginning to swirl within him at his presence and appearance despite the fear.

“I cannot help you with that,” Seungkwan said, with what he hoped was stern authority.

“I do not require help with such matters.”

Seungkwan eyes tore from the curve of the man’s waist where his back and chest tapered into slim hips, and said hips into large, strong thighs. His words took a second to register.

“What does a proud demon want from God’s son, then?” Seungkwan wondered. He wouldn’t dare to harm him, Seungkwan’s father had taken care of that. No creature on earth besides the humans were allowed to do so– it was their test, and failure meant the end of earth.

A smirk curved the stranger’s lips. His head tilted and he took a step forward, sending Seungkwan’s heartrate spiking. “Curiosity kills the cat,” he said, grinning in a way that was entirely too innocent for a creature born deep in the bowels of hell.

Fear, mixed with something else, something scorching, shot along Seungkwan‘s spine. He fought the urge to take a step back, to increase the distance between them. He wanted several things at once: to run; to fight; to throw his arms around him and whisper, _I thought you would never come_ ; to beg him to leave him alone.

“What is your name?”

Seungkwan’s breath hitched in his throat as the demon took a step closer. “Seungkwan,” he muttered. He stared at this man and his red eyes, wondering how big they looked, how unforgiving, how old. And yet he was not old. He looked about the same age as Seungkwan.

“Yours?”

The man lowered himself over him. “Vernon.” The reduced distance between them had Seungkwan’s heartrate skyrocketing.

Confused, Seungkwan shook his head. “You shouldn’t be here. Aren’t you afraid?”

“Oh, don’t fear for me.” Vernon’s voice curled in Seungkwan ear, enticing and addictive, and his gaze remained trapped in the demon’s as he stepped closer still. Vernon lifted a hand, fingertips brushing over Seungkwan’s cheek, “It is as they say. So bright, your energy so pure…”

Seungkwan shivered. It was too familiar, and a little lascivious, how close Vernon crouched to him. “You should take a step back,” he told him. He didn’t know why. He wanted Vernon to stay.

Vernon’s eyes sparkled, the way distant stars will when the night freezes. “They said you’re human.”

“I am.”

The demon tilted his head, strong jaw flexing for a moment before he grinned, revealing regular pearly whites broken only by four sharp teeth. “But you don’t seem to know what it means to be human. Not really. I can smell it on you, this innocence.”

Hesitation held Seungkwan’s tongue in place as he weighed Vernon’s words in his mind. It was harder to think with the scent of him so close, so cloying as it brushed Seungkwan’s senses. “I am proud of it,” he said, because it was what his father taught him.

Vernon puckered his nose. “You smell like an angel, now you talk like one.” He leaned in even closer, lips almost brushing Seungkwan’s nose. “Let me teach you things that your father cannot.”

His lips fascinated Seungkwan and made him feel sick all at once—they shone bright and dark, soft and kissable. “I can’t think of anything a demon like you could teach me,” he said.

Vernon grinned, sharp teeth flashing once more and ears flicking. “That’s simple,” he purred, eyes positively burning and eliciting a shiver that rolled delectably down Seungkwan’s spine. “Desire, pleasure, pain. I can teach you everything you’ve never felt.”

Seungkwan’s breath hitched, eyes wide. Vernon continued, fingers caressing the side of his face once more while his other hand shifted from his side to brush along Seungkwan’s arm, his back, to the curve of Seungkwan’s waist.

“Your soul, your body…” his eyes freed Seungkwan momentarily to sweep over his body. “I want to taste it all. We’re ravenous creatures you know, Seungkwan.”

As if the shock of hearing his name fall from a demon’s lips wasn’t enough, the words he was uttering so lowly were doing more than a number on Seungkwan’s resolve and mind. Vernon’s grip tightened on his hip, fingers digging in, and the softest gasp fell from Seungkwan’s lips.

“Will you let me?” Vernon asked.

Though he frightened Seungkwan, Vernon also seemed familiar, a thing already part of himself, like Seungkwan even in the shape of his lips and the curve of his lashes. Seungwkan had not known before that he wanted all these things, that he preferred red eyes and a slightly cruel expression, that he wished for tallness, or that a man begging might thrill him.

Seungkwan must have lost his mind much longer ago than he thought, because he found himself nodding, overcome with the desire for Vernon that had been building within him ever since the demon’s presence graced his living room. “Okay.”

He had come for him—for good or ill, Seungkwan had little choice in it.

The soft whisper of confirmation that escaped Seungkwan was all Vernon needed, as a large, devilish grin overtook his features before he dove down, lips capturing Seungkwan’s in the blink of an eye.

Seungkwan gasped against Vernon’s lips, back curving into the demon as desire curled enticingly within his abdomen, hands coming to clutch Vernon’s broad shoulders. He felt relieved to have done it, to never have to hear again that something dark was coming for him—it was here, and it was handsome, and it wanted him.

The way Vernon‘s mouth moved against his own had Seungkwan’s head spinning, skin flushing and legs trembling slightly. His teeth took Vernon’s bottom lip between them and sent the demon gasping as Seungkwan sucked it into his mouth, fingers curling, pressing into hot flesh so deliciously Seungkwan were sure he’d wake to find the marks they left tomorrow. 

At first, they just stood like this, Seungkwan’s chest pressed eagerly into Vernon’s, letting the latter kiss him greedily, with his whole, hard mouth, biting, claiming. Then, they moved, Seungkwan only registering it when the backs of his knees were hitting the familiar edge of his couch and he was being pushed down.

Vernon slipped easily between his legs, parting from Seungkwan’s lips to press kisses along his jaw and down the column of Seungkwan’s throat, hips grinding a prominent bulge. A moan, soft and gasping, fell from Seungkwan’s lips at the shot of pleasure that sparked along his spine, his core throbbing with need.

Vernon shifted, changing tactics and beginning to suckle the sensitive skin of Seungwkan’s neck, marking him over, and over, and over with blossom pink and lilac blooms across the flesh to match the burning red of his eyes. His hips rolled leisurely, playfully almost, and it wasn’t until Seungkwan shifted his hips and pressed back into him that a low moan escaped Vernon too.

Eventually, Vernon pulled back, his gaze dipping to Seungkwan’s chest. He frowned at the obstacle that presented the silver cross that dangled around Seungkwan’s neck. He could not touch it, Seungkwan knew.

“Take that off,” Vernon whined, clearly eager to explore more of Seungkwan’s human flesh.

Seungkwan didn’t like to be ordered. He wanted to say a hundred, a thousand horrible things. He wanted to leap upon Vernon and demand he left. Still, he did as told. It made him furious at first, and he pouted as he took his necklace off and put it to the side.

The second Seungkwan’s skin was bared to Vernon, he dove down once more, eager to suck, lick and taste more, as much as he could. His hand found Seungkwan’s nipples, and his lips left a wet trail down over Seungkwan’s collarbones, before he reached the nipple and promptly sucked it harshly into the wet, velvety heat of his mouth.

The drowsy, easy pleasure of allowing himself to be taken, to be kissed and touched without fighting back, overwhelmed Seungkwan. Each second more Vernon toyed with him, playing him like a well-tuned instrument, was a second that the desire within Seungkwan welled more and more.

Vernon parted from his chest then, leaving Seungkwan breathless and gasping as cool air met his legs and his jeans were thrown to the side. Vernon didn’t waste any time, grasping Seungkwan’s hips and yanking him to the edge of the couch so that his ass just barely sat on the edge. 

Seungkwan didn’t expect it, for whatever reason, when Vernon lowered to the floor and began pressing licks and kisses to the soft skin of Seungkwan’s inner thighs. His lips dipped close to where Seungkwan wanted them, but never closed the distance.

“Please,” Seungkwan gasped as he nipped the thigh, sharp teeth grazing the skin playfully. His eyes were dark, so dark, with desire, the pupils blown wide. “Please—”

“Vernon,” the demon supplied.

“Vernon,” Seungkwan whined, enjoying the way the name rolled off his tongue. The demon shuddered slightly at that, returning his attention immediately to his previous ministrations.

He first licked the tip, just a bit, giving Seungkwan a taste of what Vernon’s tongue could do. Seungkwan’s body jerked, a high-pitched cry leaving his lips in surprise. His body flushed with pleasure, spine curving at the just-barely-enough sensations.

This seemed to satisfy the Demon. He licked again and again, like a little kitten licking its milk would, until he leaned closer, bringing his soft lips in contact with Seungkwan’s tip. He slightly sucked him in, and Seungkwan thighs trembled and his fingers digged into the material of the couch. “More,” he begged.

Vernon didn’t waste any time and went diving down, swallowing him whole. A gasping moan fell from Seungkwan’s lips, breath hitching as Vernon continued to bop his head up and down.

One of Seungkwan’s hands left the cushion of the couch to wind in Vernon’s hair, tugging at it lightly. Vernon gasped at the contact, moaning against Seungkwan’s dick. He stopped deep throating him for a moment to latch his lips around the sensitive head and sucking.

One hand left Seungkwan‘s hips, fingers finding his hole. Vernon slid his index and Seungkwan keened, hips straining to move. The velvety heat of his walls took Vernon’s finger easily, it was enough to stretch him but not too much to hurt.

Vernon began fucking into Seungkwan with his finger, curling it with each thrust as his fingertips searched for the one spot. Seungkwan soon was more than ready to take another finger, and it was something the demon quickly caught onto, adding his middle finger into the mix and pumping them inside in a quicker, harder manner.

The soft noises tumbling from Seungkwan’s lips turned into louder, sharper moans when Vernon found the spot and began pressing firmly against it.

“Vernon,“ Seungkwan whined, thighs beginning to tremble as the heat in his abdomen melded into something bigger, something that wound tighter and tighter with each thrust, and each suck of his dick into Vernon’s welcoming mouth.

When the demon abruptly stopped, he almost cursed out loud. What would his father think of him, Seungkwan suddenly asked himself. Would he be ashamed of yet another child? He looked up at Vernon, laying bare before him, feeling guilty.

Seemingly reading his thoughts, Vernon’s face darkened. “Children who can’t behave must be punished,” he growled.

Vernon made Seungkwan stand and took up a long branch that Joshua had found in the woods a few days ago. “Turn around,” he ordered. Felt Seungkwan’s ass once it was offered to him, squeezing the full cheeks.

Then, he brought the branch down against Seungkwan’s skin, first gently, then harder, then stopping to rub him and whipping him again. At first Seungkwan shrank away, but by his last blow, he found himself arching his back to meet the branch.

The tension grew rapidly in his abdomen now, limbs trembling, until finally Seungkwan let out a cry and his body tensed up, his eyes screwing shut as his orgasm washed over him.

Finally, hot and aching and wrung out, Vernon let him go. Seungkwan fell to his knees, dripping in sweat, and his naked back red as a ruby.

Vernon’s hand found his cheek, and softly turned his head. “Look at me,” he said, warmly. Seungkwan obeyed, like Vernon was his creator, looked up to the man like he was his god, like he owned him, had made him.

“Suck me,” Vernon clucked gently, like a mother, and put his dick to Seungkwan’s lips. “Your mouth wants me.” Obediently, Seungkwan sucked, and chocked, and sucked once more. He spluttered, and gagged, but did it anyway, so accustomed had he become to Vernon’s voice, his demands.

When he had enough, Vernon pulled Seungkwan up roughly and crushed him to him, kissing Seungkwan again. His mouth was cold, and Seungkwan tasted sweetness in his empty kiss. Somehow, Seungkwan could still feel the pleasure tingling over his limbs and sparking beneath his skin. He was panting lightly, body thrumming.

Suddenly, the sweetness fled, and pain shot through his lip—Vernon had bitten him. Seungkwan stared at Vernon, hurt, raising his hand to his mouth. His fingers came away bloody. Vernon’s lips were smeared with it. His eyes sparked and glowed.

“There’s something you should know, darling,” he said. “I am not a fallen one, I am _the_ fallen.”

Seungkwan shivered. Fear took hold of his body once more, this time overwhelmingly so.

“Oh, don’t be afraid.” Vernon smiled without showing his teeth. “I was once his favorite like you are now. Bringer of light, that’s how he named me. But God never liked my desires, and my stubbornness. He abandoned me like he is now abandoning the humans.”

Seungkwan took a step back; his vision swam; his lips pulsed hotly where Vernon’s long, thin teeth had cut him. “But that’s your fault. You seduced them, you made them do these horrible things.”

Vernon laughed. It sounded hollow to Seungkwan’s ears. “What is the difference between Angels and Humans if not free will? All I did is give you the choice to be greedy, to destroy and to take. You should be grateful because I am who freed you all.”

“That’s not true.” Seungkwan shook his head. “Angels are the ones who protect us, you on the other hand, you only want destruction.”

“Ah, Angels.” Vernon averted his eyes. “I can’t stand them. Those who say they want nothing want everything. It is not greed that offends me, but it’s the lies.”

He wiped the bright redness from his lips. He looked down at his finger with Seungkwan’s blood upon it. Without taking his eyes from Seungkwan, Vernon lifted his hand to his mouth and tasted it hesitantly, as if waiting for Seungkwan to stop him.

Seungkwan held his breath and made no sound.

Vernon grinned. “Good,” he said. “You’re not hiding your greediness anymore.”

Seungkwan shut his eyes, savoring Vernon’s lips on his skin. “Is this what it means to be human?,” he breathed as Vernon gripped his hair and tilted his head to show his throat, pale and bare.

Vernon’s hands burned on him. “It means to be alive,” the devil said, while his hands travelled down on Seungkwan’s body, caressing Seungkwan’s nipples, his ribs, his bellybutton, and his hips.

Vernon dug his nails into the soft of Seungkwan’s skin, making blood well in tiny drops. Seungkwan cried out a little– in pleasure– his breath thin and quick, and Vernon lifted his thumb to his lips, suckling at the little smear of blood. But that did not frighten Seungkwan anymore. His lover looked starved.

Seungkwan kissed him, searching for Vernon’s tongue with his own, and when they met, his mind swam in a pleasant daze. Vernon shifted forward, hips rolling against Seungkwan’s as they had before and Seungkwan whined, gasping, “Vernon!”

The devil almost purred against his lips, pulling back to deliver Seungkwan with a smouldering gaze. He pulled him up, carried him to the couch and then ground his hips against Seungkwan’s. Pleasure sparked from the contact of his large bulge against Seungkwan’s hardening dick.

“I want you, I want you, I want you,” Vernon said, his voice thick as he murmured against Seungkwan’s ear. Seungkwan’s back arched slightly, hips rolling to meet his. Vernon chuckled, holding them down with ease. “Do you want me to fuck you now? 

Seungkwan smiled as Vernon bit his shoulders, feeling infant bruises bloom invisibly under his skin. “Please,” he whispered. “Fuck me, Vernon.”

A low, pleased growl escaped the devil as his hands gripped Seungkwan‘s hips once more and he flipped Seungkwan over, adjusting his position on the couch as Seungkwan fell onto his hands and knees.

Seungkwan’s breath hitched as Vernon moved a hand from his hip to knead the supple flesh of his ass. He could almost _feel_ Vernon’s grin, the predatory gleam in his gaze that caused the small hairs over Seungkwan’s skin to raise in anticipation.

Vernon lifted Seungkwan ass around his waist and sank a few fingers into Seungkwan. He moaned against his back. It stopped Seungkwan’s breath, how the devil had become a child– desperate because he needed Seungkwan. The power he had over Vernon, that Vernon gave him.

Seungkwan‘s thoughts were broken by a harsh _smack_ on his behind, a loud cry passing his lips as sharp pain sparked from his cheeks. Vernon’s palm remained in place, cool against the skin that was now throbbing with heat. Seungkwan couldn’t help the way his behind shifted further into his touch, breath coming quickly.

“This is your punishment,” Vernon said, squeezing Seungkwan’s cheeks. “I will grant you your salvation, but you must repent first. “

His fngers began to dig in and elicited a soft moan. Like this, Vernon stretched Seungkwan, careful not to press too hard on his spot, not wanting to spoil the fun. Seungkwan almost couldn’t take the wait anymore when Vernon finally shifted and the tip of his cock rested against his entrance, Seungkwan’s walls aching for the stretch he knew was going to come.

Vernon dragged the swollen tip over Seungkwan’s hole. “Sin with me, darling” he said. “You look so beautiful like this.”

Seungkwan was so worked up, so sensitive and attuned to each and every brush of Vernon‘s skin against his, that he was almost moaning with each slight touch of Vernon’s length.

Vernon‘s voice was thick with need, low and laced with promise, “You like the sound of that, hm? I’m going to ruin you.“

Seungkwan didn’t even have time to register the words before Vernon was moving once more, and his hips shifted. The tip of his cock aligned with Seungkwan’s entrance and Vernon pressed himself in, bulbous head already stretching Seungkwan open more than he had anticipated. 

The devil let loose a long, drawn moan, hips twitching and long, thick cock sliding the rest of the way home in a sudden slam. The slight quiver inhis breath was almost unnoticeable as he stilled within Seungkwan momentarily, allowing the human a short second to adjust.

Seungkwan’s limbs trembled, quivering with the extent of the lust and desire currently flooding his being. He‘d never felt so full, so utterly complete before. 

And then Vernon moved. With a hand placed on the small of Seungkwan’s back, he rolled his hips back and forth, and Seungkwan moaned loudly as his cock dragged back against his walls.

Seungkwan very quickly lost track of how many noises were tumbling from his mouth, too busy trying to make sure his body didn’t give out beneath the weight of the punishing thrusts Vernon was beginning to deliver into him. It was a brutal pace that Vernon set up, and it wasn’t long before he was pounding Seungkwan into the cushioning, reaching so deep with each slam into Seungkwan that his breath hitched, and pleasure shot from his core.

Seungkwan‘s abdomen tightened, thighs trembling and arms quivering. It felt so good it almost _hurt_.

His head was pulled back lightly as the devil leaned forward and wound his fingers into the hair at the base of Seungkwan‘s neck. Seungkwan’s back arched and Vernon’s dick slammed even deeper into him as a result of the new angle.

“Seungkwan,” Vernon moaned. It sounded like music to Seungkwan’s ears. He didn’t know how much longer he was going to last, drowning in the scent, the sound, the _feel_ of Vernon.

The grip on Seungkwan‘s hair eased, a particularly hard slam of dick caused his arms to buckle and his upper body to fall forward, face burying in the couch and muffling a loud, wanton moan. Vernon’s hips stuttered as Seungkwan’s walls clenched around him, velvet heat sucking him back in greedily each time his swollen length withdrew.

A sharp whine tore from Seungkwan‘s throat— god, almost—

The devil leant down, thrusts never faltering, and allowed his sharp teeth to graze Seungkwan’s ear before he murmured, voice low and commanding, “Come on, baby, cum for me like a sinner.”

One more slam of his cock into the sensitive, aching core and Seungkwan was pushed from the precipice, a jumbled, incoherent mix of loud, keening moans and the devil‘s name tumbling from his lips as his body quaked and he came, hard.

Seungkwan’s walls clenched, tightening impossibly around Vernon and it was more than the devil could take. He cursed loudly, managing a few more thrusts high before his hips stuttered and he slammed into Seungkwan one last time.

After he pulled out, his pale lips sought Seungkwan’s, crushing him into a kiss like dying. Vernon tasted sweetness there, as though he kissed Seungkwan with honey and sugar on his tongue. When he pulled away, his eyes shone.

“Am I forgiven now?” Seungkwan whispered, not really knowing whom he was asking.

“Of course,” Vernon breathed. His hair was a mess, his face sweaty and pale. “You cannot punish someone unless you wish to forgive them, after all.”

Seungkwan reached out and caressed the devil’s cheek tenderly with the back of his hand. A part of him could not comprehend what just had happened. He knew he had sinned, had yielded to the darkness– but there was something he’d learned now; the darkness had always been a part of him from the start. It hadnt been an evil stranger he had fought against and lost to; no, he’d lost against himself.

Resting in the devil’s arms, Seungkwan felt alive for the first time.

Seungkwan trembled. He felt something shake free inside him and drift away like ash. He reached up to Vernon and gripped his jaw in his hand, digging his nails into flesh. “How could I be yours forever?” he asked.

Vernon said nothing for a long while. “If you want me, Seungkwan, you need to be selfish and cruel. I am selfish. I am cruel. My mate cannot be less than me. “

Seungkwan looked away. Sat up, away from Vernon. Not having his warm body so close anymore, he shivered. Now, he realized that they were both naked in his living room and that Joshua could come in any time. That poor boy. And still, shame had no place in Seungkwan’s heart anymore. He could not find it in him to regret what he’d done. What they’d done.

He gazed at Vernon. The boy was watching him curiously, waiting. Seungkwan had never thought the devil could be so patient.

Deep down, he knew he could not be with the devil. He could not do that to his father, maybe not even to himself. But he did wonder how it would be to love Vernon. He knew he’d live, wondering.

He would wonder about it constantly, like a cut on the inside of his mouth he could never stop worrying with his tongue. Whenever he died, wherever he died, it would be the last thing he thought of: how it would be like to live as the devil’s lover.

Vernon hadn’t moved.

Seungkwan felt like the devil already knew, maybe had already known it all along. The way his eyes were a dark, sad red now– it made Seungkwan’s heart squeeze together painfully.

He searched for Vernon’s body again, until the warmth of the devil beat against him, golden, innocent.

“Why did you come here if you knew you wouldn’t be able to stay,” he whispered.

“Do you know we tell stories about you?” Vernon said, softly dragging a hand across Seungkwan’s back. His fingers drew tingly pattern’s on Seungkwan’s skin. “We laugh about you.”

“That’s not really an answer to my question.”

Vernon’s hand stopped. He hesitated, drew in a shaky breath. “That’s what a devil likes the best, Seungkwan. To seduce the innocent. And to be seduced, of course, by boys like you.”

“I don't seduce you!”

“You are, though,” said Vernon, his voice filled up with familiarity, with longing. “You are. Just by being warm and alive and near me.“

Seungkwan pressed his eyes shut; no water spilled over. He felt Vernon’s heartbeat as his own. The nearness of him felt like being held by the sun. Vernon’s gravity pulled at Seungkwan.

“Then you have to leave,” he said, eyes still closed. It felt like he’d made a home in the darkness.

“I will,” Vernon said. The vibrations of his words against the Seungkwan’s ear, moved in him like soldiers, staking territory, gaining ground. “And I will have you again, and again. Your father does not love you; he loves all his children which means he loves no one. Love always entails a bit of selfishness. You need to discriminate against others, pick a favorite. God cannot do that, but I can.”

Seungkwan didn’t move. “How can you know that?”

Vernon leaned his head against Seungkwan’s hair. “Because he will let you die. I’ve seen it, in your near future.”

Seungkwan opened his eyes, turned. “How?”

Vernon smiled bitterly. “You will die for _them_ , and you will do so happily. Never selfish, never wanting anything for yourself.”

Seungkwan frowned. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I will not let that happen, of course.” The devil smiled. His smile froze on his perfect face, the youthful curve of his jaw, his eyes not even a little wrinkled with age. This was the first time that Seungkwan really felt like he was talking to the devil, that Vernon _was_ the devil.

“To cross God?” he asked, bitterly. He stood, having the overwhelming need to bring some space between their bodies. He could not accept Vernon’s warmth anymore. A tool of revenge, that he will not be. 

Vernon sighed deeply. He watched Seungkwan dress, eyes patiently devouring his skin. “You should really go now,” Seungkwan told him, his voice low and shaking with the thing he did not want to say but had to.

“But I don’t want to.”

“I don’t care about what you want or not. This is my house and you _will_ leave.”

Vernon smiled. He held Seungkwan’s fierce stare. Did not shrink under it, did not yield. He liked his anger, his madness, Seungkwan realized. The devil’s love was a different kind of love, one he hadn’t tasted yet.

Vernon stood, pulling up his pants. His chest was still glistening with sweat. Seungkwan wondered how much of it was his own mixing in with Vernon’s. He watched him dress and felt confused about his own rage. What did he actually want?

After slipping into his shoes, Vernon kissed Seungkwan on his forehead. Seungkwan did not have the will in him to stop the devil from doing so. “You save what you love,” Vernon muttered into the crown of his hair. One of his hand’s rested at Seungkwan’s hips.

“I will not let you die for anyone, and especially not for them. Humans are my folk, and they don’t need forgiveness from God. They only need my acceptance, and the freedom I can give them.”

Vernon kissed him, deeply and the taste of him in Seungkwan’s mouth was bright, brighter than the sun. And then, like he’d come, Vernon disappeared through the door. He left Seungkwan with an odd feeling in his chest.

Seungkwan licked his lips, tasted Vernon on them still. He missed him already. Hoped he would come back to him soon.


End file.
